Love Bites
by Cheree4life
Summary: Jane Rizzoli, a Boston detective, finds herself in a world she never thought existed; that is of course with the help of her new co-worker Dr. Maura Isles. But it appears that Maura is not just a doctor. Besides dealing with blood from dead bodies, she also has a desire for it. She also has a desire for Jane. Not a need to devour, but a need to love and protect. RIZZLES!
1. She's Beautiful

Her heart was beating out of her chest; the breath in her lungs was almost at shortage. The detective's dark brown wavy hair flowed in the wind as she

dashed after the escaping suspect. The black pistol was in the holster fastened by her hip. Her gray blazer was a blur of color, she was sprinting as fast as her

long legs could handle. The man behind her was sweating to even catch up. Jane Rizzoli always catches her man, and like all the rest, this chase would end in

her favor. She took a leap around the corner, catching the crooks hips. He was tackled with such force, Jane was sure she heard a snap in one of his inked out

arms.

"Stay down!" She shouted, standing up to point the gun down at the man below her. Red blood oozed from a cut on his face, a cut she had created with her

power.

Detective Frost, her partner, finally managed to catch up and offered her a pair of steel, cold handcuffs. She fastened them around the man's wrists, and

placed her booted foot on his back to keep him down. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With

these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" When the man below did not respond, Jane lifted him up off the ground and led him to the dark navy blue

car. Jane Rizzoli always catches her man. Once in the car, Frost smiled at his partner. She was the best detective on the force and he knew it.

"Good job Jane. You caught another, as usual." He grinned. She didn't reply, but kept a firm grip on the wheel and a sharp eye on the grungy guy in the back

seat. Her arms were hurting. They slammed onto the pavement when she tackled him to the ground. She was certain that her blue long sleeve shirt

underneath had brown stains in the elbow area. Jane never really cared much for blood, as far as she knew- she'd been bleeding pretty much her whole life.

There wasn't a day where she was not cut up, or injured in some way. It didn't bother her anyhow. The only thought on her mind, was to lock the man up. To

her amazement, he didn't say a word the whole way to the Boston Police Department.

"Alright" She opened the door, "Get out."

"I want a lawyer." He spat out.

"Well, that didn't take long. We haven't even interrogated you yet." She laughed.

Frost grabbed his arms and led him into the building. He walked without resistance, the man made it all too easy for Jane. It was rather unsettling to her. It

didn't take long till he swung his arms back, elbowing Frost in the stomach. Jane quickly grabbed him into a headlock, and threw him down into the floor.

"You're in a police building- that was a stupid move." She chimed.

"You stupid pig. You don't know nothin'." He squirmed under her black leather boots.

"You're right. I do not know anything." She said sarcastically.

While lifting him back up, she turned around to face the door. A blonde haired woman, gorgeous, walked through the door. She was wearing a red dress, with

a black clutch purse, and black stilettoes. Her skin was smooth, and pale. Jane was mesmerized. The woman walked with a confident strut towards the main

desk.

"Who the hell is that?" Jane asked Frost. He turned around and gawked at the woman talking to the desk officer. She was truly breath taking. He was positive

that she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. He shook his head quickly, and turned to Jane with a shrug.

"She's really something else." Jane scoffed. "She must be fricken rich."

"And fricken hot." Frost laughed dragging the suspect to the interrogation room.

Korsak stammered into the room towards Jane. He had on his usual brown suit, and black leather shoes, his tie of course was some vintage old man looking

one. Jane always mocked him on his fashion choices.

"I see you are looking at the new M.E"

Jane was taken aback for a few moments.

"That's the new M.E?" She croaked out. Korsak chuckled.

"Yes. Go introduce yourself, wait, nevermind." He looked down at his shoes.

The blonde headed over to the pair, flashing a brilliant white smile. She was light on her feet, almost floating. She had some sort of energy about her that filled

the whole building. Jane couldn't control her heart rate, feeling on the verge of breaking into a sweat.

"You must be Jane Rizzoli." She chimed, "I'm Dr. Maura Isles, the new Chief Medical Examiner."

Jane stumbled over her words and just offered out her hand to shake.

"Uh, yeah. Welcome to the team. We kick ass."

"Oh?" Maura tilted her head to the side. It was adorable.

"Yeah, you know, just be prepared. We get some weird stuff around here." Jane laughed nervously.

"I concur. I've heard of a few cases of yours. I hear you're the best on the force."

The brunette beamed, "I'm just doing my job, Dr. Isles."

"Please," The blonde paused, "Call me Maura."

"Call me Jane."

The two held a gaze. Jane searched her face and found the most interesting shade of golden-bronze eyes. She thought that the woman must have been

wearing colored contacts, because the color wasn't natural. Yet, they glimmered and seemed to see into Jane's soul. The blonde blinked and held her eyes

shut and looked down. After a moment, she looked up- turning her body.

"And you are?" She said, facing Korsak now.

"Sargent Korsak, it's nice to meet you, Doctor."

"My pleasure." Maura smiled, shaking his hand, "Will you show me around, Jane?"

Jane hadn't blinked since looking into the gold. Finally, she was able to clear her throat.

"Sure. Here, follow me, the elevator is over here."

The two walked silently, she could feel the intensity of Maura's eyes on her. The woman was so quiet, Jane wasn't even sure that she could hear her breathe.

Her chest wasn't moving in a rhythm, in fact, it wasn't moving at all. The blonde rarely even blinked.

"And, you just press the down arrow here."

They simultaneously both reached towards the button, Maura brushing up on Jane's hands. The detective quickly shot her hand back. The pale skin was cold,

and rock solid. _Holy crap, the woman feels like a dead bod_y. Jane thought. Maura hit the button, not daring to make eye contact. The elevator pinged and the two

stepped inside.

"Are you cold?" Jane asked, the cold touch was still on her hot hand.

"A little, I suppose." Maura still did not make eye contact.

Jane stared at her features. The woman's face was toned, her whole body was toned. Her eyes were brilliant. Pale legs were shown off nicely by the black

stilettoes. The red dress clung to her body in all the right ways. The doctor was beautiful, flawless. Jane couldn't understand.

"Well uh, the morgue is a little chilly, you know."

The doors opened and Jane was the first out. This time Maura looked over the detective. Brown wavy hair flowed passed her broad shoulders. She took some

time to admire the back view. She then thought about dark brown eyes, and olive tanned skin. Jane was stunning.

"It's nice." The blonde stepped out.

Jane sat on the big desk, pointing to several things and explaining the new equipment. Maura nodded, but did not speak. She sat on a chair, leaning to one

edge to make sure she wasn't exposing anything.

"Are you hungry?" The detective finally made eye contact. The gold was almost searing.

"No, I already ate." Maura smiled. Her teeth were white, and perfectly straightened. She definitely had braces in her younger days.

"Oh, mind if I go get something? Come with me, I can show you around."

Jane walked over and offered a dainty hand to the doctor, which she gladly accepted. The two walked down several halls. She listened carefully, trying to

understand Jane's words. Maura looked down at Jane's hands. A scar was on both sides of each hand. She recognized the way they were cut, they were

made by scalpels. But, to Maura, scars made people unique and beautiful. It was just another bonus to her newfound attraction to Jane.

:::

**A/N: And that's all she wrote! For now that is. Reviews are appreciated, thank you for reading!  
Yes this is TWILIGHT INSPIRED, being inspired means it will NOT be the exact thing.**

**ex: There will be NO sparkling or a wide-spread of family. There are no head vampires, and Maura will NOT be controlled by them.**  
**So keep that in mind! Also, I have no idea what the hell happened to the spacing when I posted it, but it's fixed now! Woo!**


	2. Bloodshot Eyes

Her head as spinning when she finally made it home. Jane couldn't put together the pieces of the new woman she had just met. The same woman whose

hands were pale and frozen like ice. Maura Isles, her new co-worker, was one of Jane's greatest mysteries that she just couldn't solve; she hated not being

able to solve something. She had been able to solve anything up to this point in her life. But this, this one person had Jane on edge. She hated it.

Jo-Friday's nails clicked outside the door, trying to dig her way in. She was a mutt, but Jane had a heart when she found her astray during one of her

two didn't really have a bond, but a dog is a dog and dogs love people no matter what. No matter how many times she would shut the door, Jane

would find herself opening it right back up to let the terrier in.

"Uhg," she groaned, "Come on." She flicked her hand signaling the dog to come inside. "I had a weird day Jo." Jane quickly rubbed the dogs head and received

a kiss. "Yuck." Jane hated being kissed by animals. She wasn't a pet person, so Jo was lucky. "Listen," she began, "There is this new girl at work, and she's

really pretty. But, I don't know. She's really weird." Jo sat by her feet, tilting her head intently listening to Jane speak. "She has these really weird gold eyes,

like, not brown but seriously gold. You know, like the gold on a ring but a little more orange. Like topaz or something. She's really fricken pale and cold too."

The dog laid down with a huff. Jane stopped talking and tucked herself in for the night, letting Jo sleep on the bed for once.

::::

Maura was in her kitchen sitting on the island while thinking about Jane. She'd never really had an attraction to women, let alone a co-worker. She was just as

puzzled and troubled. Something, some force, had pulled her towards Jane. She had no intent to go over and introduce herself, but something inside her made

her move without thinking. Something made her want to know the woman. She heard a loud clink and gazed down. The giant tortoise had ran into a chair.

"Bass, be careful please. That chair is expensive." She chimed. Hopping off the island, she headed over to the fridge to fetch him some strawberries. "I met this

woman today, Bass." She started. "She had beautiful brown eyes, tan skin, and she was so-..." She lost track on what she was saying when she visualized

the beautiful brunette. Bass snapped at the strawberries bringing her attention back. "Oh, yes. She's a detective. Her name is Jane Rizzoli." Maura softly

patted his shell and stood up. "She's very attractive. You'd like her, maybe I'll bring her over sometime for dinner and you two can meet." She skipped over to

the living room to turn on the radio, hoping to get her mind off of Jane for a few moments.

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine It when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine It when I'm alone_

"Wow, this song is very good." Maura listened closely, Jane crossed her mind again. She couldn't shake her off. She remembered how the warmth felt on her

icy skin. She had never felt heat like that before, it almost burned. She was a type of fire, the kind that almost burned you alive. But one thing was off. She

made it feel good. Jane was a good heat. Maura analyzed it after their touch. It was like a heating pad on a sore muscle, a warm cup of hot co-co on a rainy

day. Jane was her new form of life, Jane was her life.

::::

"Frost! Get down!" shots rang throughout the alley. Frost ducked, a bullet barely passed by his face. Jane fired a round at the black figure in the distance.

Little bits of steel went flying passed her. There was a quick blur and the walking shadow fell to the floor. Jane ran over with her gun pointed ahead of her.

"Boston police!" she shouted, running quicker. The man's throat was sliced clean, he bled out dry. "What the hell? Frost!" Jane bent down closer. His eyes

were opened, but a look of terror was frozen on his face. Her partner was by her side, just as confused as she was.

"This is weird, we didn't even hit him. I didn't see another shadow by his side."

"Yeah. Hey, give me your phone for a sec, I need to call Maura down here."

She dialed quickly, "Hey, Maura, I need you to come down to the alley on 13th street. We have a weird scenario on this one. I need some help." Maura

responded with a subtle "Okay", and hung up the phone. Within 10 minutes she was walking onto the scene of the crime.

"What do we have, detective?" Maura spoke while putting on blue gloves, giving a pair to Jane.

"I don't know what the hell we have."

"What do you mean?"

"We were shooting and missing, suddenly he went down and now there is a slice on his neck. He bled out, but there's no blood."

Maura avoided eye contact and stared down at the man with brown hair and a goatee. He was hefty for his size, but smart. He wore a ballistic bullet proof

vest and leg covers. He seemed like a good man. Sadly, he wasn't and now he was dead. Maura poked around his jacket and found a wallet with money, I.D,

and pictures.

"Jason Carson, 42 years of age, electrician." She pulled out a small photo, "And a father."

"Well that sucks. But we still don't get what happened here." Jane chewed nervously at her lower lip. Maura could feel the heat radiate from the brunettes

body, it was welcoming. She sighed when it filled her core. It's been a long time since she felt warmth at all. The detective hovered over the M.E, the smell of

the woman's shampoo was all too great. It smelled like a mix of strawberries and vanilla. Jane bent down a little closer, the woman below had no body

temperature at all. She felt nothing. Her focus was drawn to the woman's neck, she couldn't help but to even look for a pulse. There wasn't one. Maybe the

darkness of the alley at 11PM made it hard to tell.

"Any reason why you're so close, Jane?" Maura furrowed her eyebrows, Jane didn't see.

"Uh- Just wanting to get a better look at your-his body." She stumbled backwards and turned around mumbling to herself, "Close one." What she didn't know,

was that Maura had heard what she had just said. Her hearing was acute. Another thing she didn't know, was that the doctor could feel was she felt; and

what she felt was the same thing that Maura was feeling. Their bodies were almost at harmony with each-other. Maura gasped when she felt something beat

in her chest. Although it was impossible for her heart to be beating, she felt Jane's, and her heart was beating very fast. She noticed it went faster every-time

she looked at Maura, every-time she was even around.

"What was that?" Jane asked, hearing the gasp.

"Oh- It was uhm. It was just a reaction to something inside of me, that's all."

Maura couldn't lie, so everything she said was true. She told this to Jane in an earlier conversation, apparently hives are not very attractive, so to keep on

Jane's good side she'd rather be hive free. Regardless of her change, that was one trait that stuck with her.

"My team will come and get him. We'll examine him together later on if you'd like."

She stood up, still avoiding eye contact, and walked passed Jane.

"Wanna have some drinks at my place?" The brunette offered.

"That sounds lovely."

::::

Jane opened the door to the small apartment. Even though it was tiny, it was very well kept and clean, something that Jane really wasn't. The small dog

greeted them at the door with a petite bark. Jo received a small pat on the head from Maura and whimpered loudly.

"Oh my! I am so sorry, I guess I pat you too hard." She bent down to kiss the small furry dog.

"She'll be okay, you drink beer?"

"Not really. But, I'll try whatever you have." She smiled- looking down at the tan carpet.

"You okay Maur?" the nickname slipped fluently through her pink lips.

The blonde didn't reply and walked towards the kitchen, keeping her eyes down. The house was very bright and she knew that Jane would be able to see

everything about her. Her skin was even paler, she looked healthier, almost glowing. This did not go un-noticed by the detectives eyes. Jane walked behind

her, almost stepping on the M.E's heels. Still no heat, no pulse, no moving chest. She was puzzled, it made her angry. Hitting the fridge, two beer bottles were

in Jane's hands. She gave one to Maura, who was still looking at the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

Maura felt it again. That thump in her chest. She could almost feel it as if it were her own. It picked up speed when Jane got even closer. Maura could feel

uncertainty, anxiety, then a giant wave of excitement when their fingers were almost touching. She stood still, letting the feeling of Jane flow throughout her

body. If her veins could still process the blood filled adrenaline, it would be flowing quickly. Jane wasn't sure of herself but took a chance. She needed to know

if the woman was still freezing. Her fingers slowly inched closer towards the pale. The cold contact shot through her nerves and made her gasp. Maura looked

to the right and closed her eyes almost in shame. The heat stung pleasantly. Another risk. She fully pressed her palm on top of Maura's hand. She let out a

soft groan of ease, the skin was hot, it was satisfying. Jane took her other hand and placed a finger under the blonde's chin, tilting her head upwards. A red

gaze, the eyes of blood looked into the pools of brown. They were filled with pain, disgust, and shame. Maura felt the beating stop, it almost hurt. She tried to

look down but Jane's strong finger made her hold her position. The silence was broken.

"Woa." was the only word Jane could say.

"I need to go." Maura placed a hand on the hot finger and turned away. Jane quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back frantically. The beating picked up, it

was full contact. A strong hand wrapped around her arm. Protection. Hurt. Then Maura picked up something else, desire. Jane had desire, it was written all

over her face.

"You're not normal." Jane said quietly, Maura's back still facing her.

"Jane. Let go." Maura didn't want to hurt the detective, she couldn't even if she tried.

"No." She spat out, "Why? Why are you so cold and rock hard. Why are your eyes red? You have contacts or something? Why the hell are you so pale? And-

And- Why do I feel like I need to be around you all the time and that-"

"Stop." Maura turned around and placed a finger on the soft pink lips. "Too many questions. Start off with one, I promise to answer honestly."

Jane huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose before staring at Maura. Looking into the red eyes was almost painful to hers.

"Why are you cold?"

Maura looked down, "I have no blood flow."

Jane got closer to her, squinting her eyes to check for a breakout of red spots. There weren't any. There was no signs of a lie, the woman in front of her was

telling the truth. The brunette wasn't sure on what to think.

"Okay" She dragged out the word in suspicion, "I guess that answered the pale question too. Why are you so tough? You're a fricken moving boulder."

"Mmm." Maura tried to avoid the question. She wasn't ready to tell Jane.

"Tell. Me." Jane demanded.

Maura got closer, face to face with the detective. Their eyes were both searing into each-other. Jane's heart went into a frenzy and she could feel it. The

blonde closed her eyes at the experience of excitement and uncertainty. They flicked open, the brunette was still staring, hoping for an answer.

"Jane." she spoke softly, almost a whisper, "You can tell no one."

"Yeah yeah, come on, just spit it out." Jane grew impatient with anticipation.

"I..."

"You..."

"Jane, please, don't make me do this." Maura pleaded.

"JUST DO IT." she raised her voice.

"Fine." she took a large step back away from Jane to prepare herself. "I like blood, Jane. I hunt. I don't sleep, I don't breathe. I don't eat. To be honest, I don't

really have a soul. I don't have a beating heart. My eyes change color for the blood on which I feed. Tonight I protected you and had no choice but to do that. I

can not have anyone hurt you Jane." She looked down. Jane was silent trying to process what had just been said.

"So... You're like a... Vampire?"

"Yes, I believe that is the correct term." Maura mumbled.

Jane took a step forward, "Why can't you have anyone hurt me?"

"You. You make me feel something I cannot explain or understand. I have the need to protect you. I'm involved in your life now. You are my life. You're the

purpose I've been waiting for."

"Then why do I feel the same?" she got even closer.

"Because we are connected. Can you feel this?" Maura placed Jane's hand on her chest.

A serge of electricity flowed through both bodies. Jane gasped; not just because it was cold, but because she could feel love. She could feel a connection she

had never felt with anyone else. Maura felt it for the first time in two hundred years. Neither of them moved and they closed their eyes simultaneously. They

melted into each-other. It seemed as if time had stopped just for them. Finally Jane opened her eyes.

"Woa..." She breathed out.

"Woa indeed." Maura smiled. "I need to go now."

"No. Stay? Please? Just for tonight. I'll explain why later."

"I already know why." Maura headed towards the bedroom, Jane right behind her.

She knew exactly why Jane was afraid to sleep alone at night. They fused together, Maura gained access to each and every one of Jane's memories. She saw

the man pin her to the floor with scalpels and slicing her neck to let precious blood flow. She heard Jane scream and plead for mercy helplessly. She saw a man

fire off two shots with a "hey!" and run towards Jane. Korsak was a good man. He saved her. Maura wished she could take them away from Jane, all the bad

memories.

She wanted to protect Jane, love her, and to make her as happy as possible.

That was Maura's purpose.

* * *

:::

**A/N: That's a wrap for this chapter! What do you think? See, It is Twilight inspired, but not a "Twilight version". She doesn't sparkle and there are no head vampires or covens. She's rather human with some... Other... Stuff. But yeah. :) I LOVE MY REVIEWS!**  
**Thank you.**


	3. Huff Puff And Blow

Red was Maura's favorite color, and Jane knew exactly why. Maura was a vampire, she liked blood, human blood. The honey blonde thirsted for it, hunted for it,

she killed for the smallest drop. Jane felt unusually complete when she was around Maura; her being a vampire didn't even matter. For the brunette, blood

was blood. It was a simple red liquid in your body that tasted like salted rust. Even though the sweet woman had a dark side, nothing could change the way

Jane looked at Maura.

::::

Jane shot up at the sound of an ear shattering noise. Remains of glass landed on the icy cold floors, the white window panes ripped off the walls. Her black pistol was

missing from the drawer, panic slowly started to rise in her chest. But, as a detective, she learned to keep her cool in hostile situations while trying to plan out an

escape. Her eyes fixed on a dark shadow just in front of the broken window, away from the moonlight. It did not move, or stir. With hope Jane softly spoke out

to it.

"Maura?"

"Sorry Jane, I had to make sure you were okay. I didn't break the window."

"It just happened, how did you get here so fast?" Jane ran a hand in her hair, confused.

"I- Well, I am very in tune with you and I heard the glass shatter and felt your heart rate increase

so I ran over here. Three men sped away though, but-" Maura looked down, her smile was invisible in the darkness. Jane saw another shadow slip out the

window, landing with a crunch outside onto the pavement. "That one didn't."

"Maura you?-" Jane's voice choked up at the thought of the woman in her room being a killer.

"I had to protect you Jane. He was armed."

"Can I see you?" she smiled, blush crept up on her cheeks.

The blonde emerged into view. Ruby eyes beamed bright against the pale complexion. The white smile was a beacon to Jane's heart. _Thump... Thump..._

_Thumthumpthumpthump_. The beat was racing with itself, pounding harshly in both of their bodies. Maura walked swiftly to the detectives side with hesitation.

A hot olive toned arm shot out to greet the coldness that was of the M.E's hand. Jane softly pulled Maura to her chest. It was like being hit with a brick wall,

but she didn't mind. They were face to face in silence which was welcomed by both. She smiled at the blonde, ecstasy coursed through her. Jane was a grill to

Maura's body, slowly searing her skin. Their touches were tentative, slow and careful. Maura knew at any second she could snap Jane in half, or even worse,

dry her out. She managed to get some self control, just enough to weave a cold hand through brown wild locks. Jane's eyes flickered closed, her body heat

was rising- so the temperature of Maura's delicate fingers was soothing to her burning scalp. The need to feed was crawling in her throat. The smell of Jane

was becoming too much to handle. The brunette gave off a scent she couldn't describe, but it smelled delicious. Jane opened her eyes, Maura's smell lingered,

but she was gone.

"Damn it." Jane mumbled before falling back onto her pillows.

Maura was outside the house, smiling at the remark she had just heard.

:::

"Frost! Take to the left! Now!"

The two darted off in opposite directions, hoping to trap the suspect in the middle. She hated working night cases. This was a simple mugging that she just

happened to have witnessed while at the Dirty Robber with her partner- a typical night routine in which they went to celebrate a good days work by getting

drunk off their minds. They expected it to be a man, but the clicking of heels and long hair made them think otherwise. Jane heard a gun fire off in the distance.

She ran a couple more feet until she collapsed. She had been hit, solid in the chest.

"Crap!" She exclaimed, putting pressure on the gushing wound. A night breeze flew passed her face, stinging the open wound. She groaned loudly, laying on

the dirty pavement. The beeping walkie talkie was off in the distance. Jane was helpless, the lungs in her chest barely filled with enough oxygen to breathe.

More pressure, she gasped able to get a good breath. More gunshots rang off followed by Frost shouting, "Get down! Get down now!" _Good boy, Frost_. Jane

thought to herself. The moon was bright, tears welled up in brown eyes, slowly streaming down her face. A could touch wiped away the river, leaving it dry

and salty. Ice entered the wound, soothing and painful at the same time. Jane wasn't sure wether to scream or groan at the frozen nerves of pain. Red eyes

looked at her, it was Maura.

"Babe..." Maura spoke softly, keeping eye contact. "This is going to hurt."

"Did you just call me ba-" Jane's sentence was cut off from her shriek of excruciating pain. A hard tongue, like a frozen pole, penetrated into the wound.

Something was being sucked out from her chest by the blonde above her. Maura had one hand under Jane's head for support, and intertwined their fingers

with the other. The blood was sweet, it was the best thing she had ever tasted. She couldn't stop. The detectives voice was losing strength, her body

collapsed. The last thing she heard was a soft clink on the pavement as Maura spat out a .38 bullet.

:::

A cool body was pressed to her side, it was solidly wrapped around her white bandages. Jane's eyes adjusted to find Maura in the hospital bed with her, one

arm on top of the wound. She didn't make eye contact. Instead, she took hold of Jane's hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't- I couldn't control myself. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't prevent what had happened. I'm -..." Jane saw the glistening tears.

She didn't know vampires could cry. Maura did have a soul, she had feelings. She was practically human with a few alterations. She had a heart, even if it

didn't beat.

"Maura. It's not your fault. You saved me, okay?" Jane brought up a pale hand and pressed her lips against it with a gentle dainty kiss. "Please, don't blame

this on yourself. _She_ shot me, not you."

"But I- Jane, this isn't safe. It's not safe for me to be around you."

"What?"

"I can't look at you after what I did. I hurt you Jane," her voice dropped low, "I could have killed you. Look at you." Maura stood up, pain shot through Jane's

chest. It showed clearly on her face. Maura's touch took it away, and without her near, it was nothing but agony. She pleaded, reaching out both arms toward

the woman in front of her.

"It hurts without you, please, don't go." She began to cry herself, and Jane rarely cried.

"I hurt you enough..." Maura leaned at the bedside, lowering her head in shame.

She stayed until Jane fell asleep. It was four in the morning. Before hopping out the 7th floor window, she turned around. The brunette was sleeping soundly,

comfortable, happy, safe, all the things Maura wanted to provide for her. She allowed a reflex sigh escape out her mouth. The moon greeted her presence.

::::

* * *

"How can I ever be good enough for someone like her?" She mumbled out. Briefly, a dark figure in the distance caught her eye. Dark gray fur, it was a large

dog, she could smell it. Followed behind it was another one, slightly larger, with a white pelt. Maura jumped, barely landing before she took off after the dogs.

It was a quick chase, a little too easy. The two wolves turned around, the white one snarled loudly. Before it could attack, the gray stepped in front baring its

teeth, causing the larger one to whimper and coward down into the dirt. It turned around, looking at Maura. Big, light brown eyes met her gaze. He lowered his

head, almost as if to greet her. The other kept his distance, eyeing the vampire down.

"Who are you? You know this is my territory."

The dogs were quiet, speaking telepathically to each other. Maura grew impatient. "Stay here." In less than a minute, she returned with 2 pairs of clothes.

Typical jeans and a white and gray t shirt according to their pelts so she could tell who was who. The wolves tilted their heads, not catching the drift.

"I want you two to shift back behind the tree's, and meet me in your human forms."

She gently put the clothes on their backs. The gray headed out, leaving the white one to trail behind. Loud ripping noises penetrated her ears, it almost

sounded painful. She was not used to hearing the sound of ripping flesh, there weren't many werewolves in Boston. The dark figures approached from behind

the trees.

"Dr. Isles." one spoke professionally.

"Detective Frost." She nodded. "And you are?"

The tall man with a white shirt on did not reply. His hair was short, cropped, and brown. Though he wasn't pleased, he had soft brown eyes as well. He

seemed to be in his later 20's, a young fellow.

"This," Frost clasped a hand on the broad shoulders of the taller man, "Is Frankie Rizzoli."

"Rizzoli, you are Jane's younger brother. I can see how it runs in the family."

"What do you mean?" Frankie snapped.

"You are both headstrong, protective, endearing traits to have, Frankie."

"Yeah, well," he spat on the dirt, "Janie doesn't know. So keep it shut."

"Why are you here, Frost?"

"I wanted to check up on Jane. We didn't quite plan out the extra clothes part, so thanks. But, uh, why exactly are you here?"

Maura looked down, closing her eyes. She didn't need to, but she inhaled deeply. It hurt the dead, collapsed lungs. Frost stepping forward brought back her

attention.

"I love Jane." she admitted proudly, staring into Frankie's death glare. "I was too late to stop the bullet, but I got it out. It was very hard for me to stop. I did

this, I'm sorry."

Frankie began to tremble. Frost shouted for Maura to move back. She held her ground. The clothes ripped instantly when white fur pushed through. The blur

charged at her, taking her down. Maura grabbed his throat, pushing away the snapping fangs. The remains of the white shirt showered down. Growls

breached from his throat, fury filled his strong bones. A heavy paw pressed down effortlessly on the solid pale chest. Maura lifted her legs, sending the wolf

437 feet away. The sound of ripping flesh once again unpleasantly filled her ear drums. Frost was hard to see, but the battle between the harsh jaws was

intriguing. He was fending off Frankie from touching Maura. He knew that Maura was an ally, and saved Jane's life, saved his best friends life, saved his

partners life. He knew that this woman would be the only person good enough for Jane. He wouldn't let anyone, not even his beta, destroy that.

While getting up Maura gazed at the window long enough to see the beautiful silhouette of horrified Jane Rizzoli.

:::

* * *

Black eyes were more colorful than the rainbow to Jane. Maura reached her room in a split second since she saw her.

"Were those wolves? In Boston?" Jane yelled.

"Wolves, uh. Yes." Maura bit her lower lip.

"Your eyes are scary Maur-." She took a step back, causing the blonde to look away.

"It happens, I'm sorry. I can't control this color."

"Why is it black now?"

"Anger, my protective instinct and it happens when I fight."

"Those wolves were-... HUGE ass wolves Maura."

"Werewolves, Jane."

"Oh that's just great! Vampires, werewolves, gee. Let me know when you see a unicorn."

"Actually, unicorns-"

"Stop." Jane held a firm palm to pale pink, cold lips- warming them instantly.

Maura didn't blink, not because she didn't have to, but because if she was human- she still wouldn't in this situation. Jane's beating heart filled her chest. It

was delightful. The soft hum of her blood flowing through her body brought back memories of the taste of it. Though the blood was not in her body, and it was

just the feeling of Jane's, the warmth of it pleasantly devoured her still heart. A soft nose brushed up against hers. Maura was sure that if she was alive, she

would have a heart attack just about now. Jane kissed the top of her own hand that laid flat on Maura's lips. Maura responded by kissing the tanned palm at

the same time. Jane slowly took away her hand, and began to lean in. The blonde panicked, stepping backwards- nearly falling out the window. Jane groaned.

"C'mon." she whined.

"I'm- I'm sorry Jane. I can't. I don't have control for that."

"Fine. Go to your own room."

* * *

Jane crawled back into the hospital bed, not responding to anymore of Maura's comments. She was frustrated. It amused Maura to re-discover all of the

human emotions. Her favorite was fear, because when someone is in danger they start to think about all the good things in their life that they'll miss and the

things they wish they could have done. It makes or breaks a man, and to Maura, she liked seeing people break. Jane breathed silently, steadily. The M.E stood

by her side for a few moments before kissing a blushed cheek. The window was welcoming at this point. Frost waited below, along with a ferocious Frankie

who knew what just happened between his sister and an enemy- a vampire. He wanted to protect his sister from any harm, and that included Maura.


	4. Fire and Ice

She was gone. The vampire left without a word, and Jane felt as if her entire world had stopped turning altogether. She sat at her desk, distracting herself

with work. Trying everything to get the blonde off her mind, nothing worked. Jane wasn't sure if her heart was even beating at all. It felt like it gave up.

::::

When the doors to her office would creak, Jane would sharply turn her head to check if a beautiful pale woman was walking through them. Sadly, it was often

Korsak or Frankie coming in to check up on her. _What's wrong with me_, she thought, _why do I feel so detached from the world? Why am I so empty inside, how _

_does she do this to me?_ Jane shook her head. For the third time today, she stood up to go get a breath of fresh air and Frost followed. She started to notice

that Frost was following her around like a love sick puppy. This time when he reached for his coat, Jane glared at him.

"Why are you following me, Frost?"

The man looked down; he rubbed a hard hand on the back of his neck.

"I've been asked to."

"To what, and by who?" she furrowed her eyebrows at her partner.

"To watch you, by Maura." He looked at her seriously. She looked for any sign, pleaded for any sign, that he was joking. Hearing her name was painful, but

Maura asking him to watch her hurt even more. _Why does she care,_ Jane thought,_ she's the one who left_. With a loud groan, the brunette headed out the

doors with the man following her.

::::

Frankie was standing outside the hospital, watching the M.E fall swiftly out the window. His blood boiled with the terrible smell of death filling his nose. He

hated vampires, and he hated Maura Isles even more. He vowed to do anything to protect his sister. Nothing would get in his way, and he wouldn't hesitate to

rip the M.E's throat apart.

Maura approached him with caution, holding up her arms in a defensive position to show that she was of no threat. That didn't matter to Frankie, a blood

sucking vampire who almost killed his sister was always a threat.

"Frankie." she nodded to him, speaking in a soft and kind tone.

"Leech." He spat at her in clear disgust.

Maura took note of the spit leaving Frankie's lips and quickly stepped aside.

"Listen," she began, "I love Jane. I would never hurt her."

"You already did." His eyes were dark. The big hands were curled into tight fists. Frost interrupted him by blocking his view of the blonde. His hands clasped

onto the shaking shoulders of Frankie. The tall man looked to the left at Maura, "Stay away from my sister!" He shouted before shrugging off the dark hand

and storming off into the woods._ Riiiiiiip._

"I'm so sorry, Maura." Frost lowered his head before chasing after Frankie._ Riiiiip._

The M.E stood in the shadows_. He's right,_ she spoke to herself,_ I did hurt Jane._ She contemplated her choice, but decided quickly. She would leave. She would

leave to protect Jane. Maura sped into the forest, catching up the the still wolves who were telepathically arguing with each-other.

"Frost," a cold hand rubbed the thick gray fur of his head, "I am leaving. Frankie is right." A low whimper was building in the dark wolf's chest. He shook his

head, pleading for her not to leave Jane. Tears were forming in her eyes "I'm so sorry, please look after her for me." The last sentence barely made it out in a

whisper. With a thundering noise, she was gone in a run. Frost lifted up his head and let out a bone chilling howl. He hurt. Not for himself, but for Jane.

:::

Jane rubbed her eyes, they stung from the tears. Frost pulled her into his arms, cradling her. He was hot like a space heater. Jane was afraid she would break

out into a sweat. Her thoughts traveled to how much she wished for Maura's cold body to take away this searing heat. She lost it, she lost control. The

overwhelming pain took over her. The tears stained into his blue shirt. It didn't bother him. It was his job to protect her. It was his duty. He needed to, wanted

to protect Jane. Though, what bugged him the most, was that he couldn't protect her from the pain. He had faith in Maura. Frost felt that she would return.

Jane sobbed heavily in his arms. She never cried at work before, but this was uncontrollable. The vampire impacted her life in such a way that it could never be

changed again. The human world she knew, was no long the same world. Vampires and werewolves that were once fantasy became reality. The medical

examiner had a hold on her heart, and it hurt. She missed the deep spectrum pools of her eyes, the cold touch, the comfort of being safe.

Since Hoyt, Jane had never felt safe. She had felt trapped. He pinned her to the floor with two scalpels, grinning at his accomplishment. The red blood oozed

from her tan neck. A voice roared in her ears, breaking the train of though.

"JANE!" Frost called out. Jane jumped and looked at him in surprise.

"What the hell, Frost?"

"You fell asleep, you were screaming in your sleep."

The brunette looked up at the crowd of people staring at her. She had fallen asleep. The warmth of Frost's body made her relax. It was the most peaceful

sleep that she had had in months. Frost looked down at her and smiled.

"Jane." He sighed.

She mumbled, keeping her head on his chest. Frost swiftly picked her up. She put her long toned arms around his neck. She noticed how hard his arms were.

After a short walk, she was back in her chair. Frost had put her down gently and took off his Jacket. He was wearing a tight white shirt. She would have never

noticed it. On his arm was a very detailed tattoo. It looked like a tribal circle. Her cop gut was telling her that something was wrong. That Frost was hiding

something from her. He turned his head and caught her staring at his arm. Once again, he sighed heavily and sat on her desk.

"What do you want to know." He spoke.

"Do you know?" Jane was angry, she was tired of all the secrets.

"Do I know what?"

"About her."

He fell silent for quite some time before nodding his head. "I do."

"Are you one of them?" She was ferociously fiddling with a pen. Not daring to make eye contact, she didn't even blink.

"No." He said firmly.

"Then what are you?" Jane knew the signs. Frost wasn't normal. He was solid, and almost overbearingly sweltering. His tattoo was oddly symbolic. It matched

his personality all too well. Before Frost could answer, his nose stung. He gripped the bridge and groaned. Jane stood up quickly, and asked if he was okay.

The stench was almost surreal to him. He gagged. Goosebumps covered her arm. It was cold, _she_ was cold.

_Click, click, click._

Then it hit Jane. It hit her hard. She took off, speeding down the hall, and crashed into the arms of none other than Maura Isles.

The detective ignored the pain. She practically just ran into a titanium wall with full force. Cool solid arms wrapped around her lovingly. They were gentle,

and careful. Tears filled both of their eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Maura was still, "I'm so sorry I left you."

"Never again." Jane was shaking, she was overly emotional, "never leave me again."

"I promise." The M.E kissed the soft dark brown curls.

Frost appeared in the doorway, giving the smaller woman a nod. She smiled and mouthed "Thank you."

Jane wasn't so sure what to think. Right before her was the woman who managed to kill her for months on end, but yet here was the same woman who

brought her back from the dead. Maura was dark angel.


End file.
